ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Cooking Guide by Emi
I just hit 100 today (4-10-2008) so I went back and edited my old guide and figured I'd post it. Keep in mind this is just the route I took and is by no means the absolute correct way to go. I went the cheapest route I could go while taking into consideration stackable ingredients/recipes, profit, and ease in acquiring the ingredients. ~Cooking to 100~ 0-6 Hard Boiled Egg Fire Crystal • 1 x Bird Egg • 1 x Distilled Water Very cheap to make this and it’s best to sell to a shop. Bird eggs can be bought for about 50 gil at the airship merchants. 6-10 Orange Juice Water Crystal • 4 x Saruta Orange Best to either sell these to a shop or use them while leveling up a mage job. They wont sell on Auction House. Oranges can be bought cheapest in Windurst Waters regional merchant at G-5 for about 30 gil. 10-15 Bug Broth x 4 Water Crystal • 2 x Lugworm • 2 x Shell Bug This is the first thing that will make you a pretty good profit by selling to a merchant. Buy the Lugworms from an NPC and the shell bugs on Auction House. A good price for a stack of Shell Bugs is 1,500 gil each or less, and you will make some gil back. I crafted this recipe for a long time above level 15 when I was low on gil. 15-20 Selbina Butter x 4 Ice Crystal • 1 x Selbina Milk • 1 x Rock Salt Save the butter for a future recipe and you won’t be disappointed. 20-22 Baked Popoto Fire Crystal • 1 x Popoto • 1 x Selbina Butter Here’s that recipe. You can buy the popotos for about 45 gil from that same regional merchant as the Saruta Oranges in Windurst Waters. I sent these to people as a joke or sold them to a shop. They wont sell too fast on the Auction House. 22-26 Meat Jerky x 2 Ice Crystal • 1 x Giant Sheep Meat • 1 x Rock Salt • 1 x Dried Marjoram This is a great recipe to make because you can eat it on melee jobs when leveling up for STR and attack, or sell them on Auction House for profit too. The dried marjoram can be bought at Ensasa's Catalyst Shop in Windurst Waters for about 45 gil. 26-30 Pineapple Juice Water Crystal • 2 x Kazham Pineapple I just bought a bunch of Kazham Pineapples from the vender by the airship in Kazham, and cooked the juice up in partys when I needed the MP. Great recipe! 30-35 Meatball x 12 Earth Crystal • 1 x San d'Orian Flour • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Hare Meat This recipe is cheap to make, especially if you farm the Hare Meat. Sell to a shop for a slight loss. 35-40 Melon Juice Water Crystal • 1 x Watermelon • 1 x Thundermelon Same deal as the Pineapple juice. Buy the ingredients from a regional vender and either eat during a party or sell on the Auction house. If you’re lazy you can still sell to a shop for some slight loss. 40-42 Pie Dough x 4 Water Crystal • 1 x Rock Salt • 1 x San d'Orian Flour • 1 x Selbina Butter You can make the butter and buy the other ingredients from the cooking guild or for even less from the grocery store in Southern San d’Oria. Save these ingredients for a future recipe. 42-46 Pickled Herring x 4 Ice Crystal • 1 x Nosteau Herring • 1 x Dried Marjoram • 1 x Rock Salt If you don’t fish and don’t worry about breaks too much, you can skip this recipe or just buy the fish from the Auction House. You can sell the result for profit on the Auction House as well 46-48 Apple Pie x 4 Fire Crystal • 1 x Pie Dough • 1 x Maple Sugar • 1 x Cinnamon • 1 x Lizard Egg • 1 x Faerie Apple Here’s where all of that pie dough comes in handy. I bought everything but the lizard eggs (either farm them or buy from the Auction House). You can sell this for profit too. 2k a stack on my server and they sell fast. 48-52 Batagreen Sautee Fire Crystal • 1 x Batagreens • 1 x Selbina Butter Have any extra butter? Here it comes to use again! Buy the Batagreens for about 60 gil from the cooking guild. Mine barely sold on the Auction House though and I ended up selling them to a shop. 52-55 Beaugreen Sautee Fire Crystal • 1 x Beaugreens • 1 x Selbina Butter Same thing but with different greens. Still bought at the Cooking Guild. 55-60 Yagudo Drink Dark Crystal • 1 x Yagudo Cherry • 3 x Buburimu Grape This was one of my favorites in terms of profit and difficulty in obtaining ingredients. Buy the ingredients from the Kolshushu regional merchant and they sell almost instantly on the Auction house for profit. 60-62 Melon Pie x 4 Fire Crystal • 1 x Thundermelon • 1 x Cinnamon • 1 x Lizard Egg • 1 x Pie Dough • 1 x Maple Sugar These are fun because you can sell them on the Auction House for profit too, and they stack! Caution! If you go beyond this point, any other crafts higher than 60 will loose levels. 62-66 Colored Egg Fire Crystal • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x La Theine Cabbage • 1 x Lizard Egg • 1 x San d'Orian Carrot You can buy everything at the Cooking Guild but the water and Lizard Eggs. Sell on the Auction House if you want to make a profit and are patient or to a shop if you don’t really care and are lazy. 66-68 Colored Egg Fire Crystal • 1 x Bird Egg • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x La Theine Cabbage • 1 x San d'Orian Carrot Moar eggs! This one just uses Bird Eggs instead of Lizard eggs though (buy from the airship vendor). 68-72 Pear au Lait Water Crystal • 2 x Derfland Pear • 1 x Honey • 1 x Selbina Milk If you farm the honey and buy the pears from the Derfland regional vender, you can make a profit. Recipes that don’t stack aren’t fun, but I did make a profit with this. (Optional) 72-77 Tuna Sushi Earth Crystal Raw Fish Handling (Key Item) • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Ground Wasabi • 1 x Gugru Tuna • 1 x Rice Vinegar • 1 x Tarutaru Rice If you’ve obtained Raw Fish Handling by this point, it’s a good recipe to get you through the horrid level 70s (there really aren’t many good recipes around this level). Otherwise, the next good profitable recipe will have many breaks. You won’t get much loss from this, but the prices do fluctuate a lot. 77-81 Pamama Au Lait Water Crystal • 2 x Pamamas • 1 x Honey • 1 x Selbina Milk You can buy the Pamamas and milk from the Cooking Guild, and farm the honey. This recipe sells fast on the Auction House, and I also sold it very fast on my mule. 81-83 Chamomile Tea Fire Crystal • 1 x Distilled Water • 2 x Chamomile • 1 x Honey The Chamomile can be bought in the same shop in Windurst Waters as the Dried Marjoram, and can be sold for profit or given to your favorite Bard friend. 83-86 Marron Glace Dark Crystal • 2 x Chestnut • 1 x Grape Juice • 1 x Maple Sugar This was a great recipe because all of the mats can be bought in San d’Oria if it’s in 1st or 2nd place and sold on the AH very quickly for profit! 86-90 Rolanberry Pie x 4 Fire Crystal • 1 x Bird Egg • 1 x Gelatin • 1 x Maple Sugar • 1 x Pie Dough • 1 x Rolanberry • 1 x San d'Orian Flour • 1 x Selbina Milk Fairly easy to make and profitable 90-95 Rice Dumpling x 3 (Woodworking 15) Fire Crystal • 1 x Bamboo Stick • 1 x Coral Fungus • 1 x Dhalmel Meat • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Maple Sugar • 1 x Rock Salt • 1 x Sticky Rice I took a break at cooking 90 to skill my woodworking up to 15, and it didn’t take too long. It’s well worth it because this is the best recipe to get to 95. From here on is a complete nightmare. 95-99 Sweet Rice Cake x 9 Fire Crystal • 1 x Cinnamon • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Fresh Mugwort • 1 x Gardenia Seed • 1 x Maple Sugar • 1 x Sticky Rice • 1 x Fresh Mugwort This is a pretty decent gil sink and you have to travel to Norg for the Gardenia Seeds and craft in the Jeuno Tenshodo due to the non-stackable sticky rice. You can skip it and do Red Curry or Cursed Soup if you want to avoid the gil loss, but those ones take a lot of time and camping the AH for rare mats. There are only two recipes at level 100 and they both suck in different ways. 99-100 Red Curry Fire Crystal • 1 x Dragon Meat • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Coriander • 1 x Curry Powder • 1 x San d’Orian Carrot • 1 x Mithran Tomato • 1 x Kazham Peppers You can make a profit on this one if you can buy the Dragon Meat for at least a couple 1000 less than what Red Curry sells for. The Dragon Meat is on very rare on the Auction House though, and I found myself camping it for this many times when I was too lazy to farm for Royal Jelly. I stopped doing this recipe after I failed and lost the Dragon Meat once… >< 99-100 Cursed Soup Water Crystal • 1 x Kitron • 1 x Persikos • 1 x Serving of Royal Jelly • 1 x Distilled Water • 1 x Honey When I got sick of losing gil on Sweet Rice cakes, I skipped up to this. Be warned that the Kitron was on very rare for me, and the Royal Jelly is a very rare drop and overall I ended up farming Death Jackets for 15+ hours overall to get to 100. There are some crawler NMs in Crawlers Nest that drop the Jelly and involve the mass trading of Rolanberrys, and I did try this once but it really wasn’t worth it. I also tried the bees outside of Aht Urhgan and the kill time was so slow that those weren’t worth it either. I did end up getting to 100 on a mixture of this recipe and Red Curry after a lot of time and much perseverance. ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ That’s all. Any comments or suggestions greatly appreciated. Emifox of Bahamut emineko@cox.net